


Wound

by creampuffer



Series: This Might Help - Teen Wolf S3 Fix It Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, fix it ficlet, keysmashblog, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's trying to be better, but Scott still misses Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

> my first entry for keysmasblog's "this might help" challenge; wherein each episode gets a fix it ficlet to help "fix" something that happened. of course, knowing jeff davis and teen wolf in general, there will be many, many things to fix.

Scott stood in front of his mirror, stared at the two black bands now burned permanently into his skin. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to be so honest with Derek. Only, he was _trying_. Trying to be the person, werewolf, he should be. Trying to be open and trusting and let go of some of the hurt he was constantly living with. Because he knew what Allison needed right now and it wasn't him. At least not the Scott he had been.

So even though seeing her in the car, and later at school, had brought back a lot of pain, and even though explaining the why behind his tattoo was like digging into that open wound and twisting, he had done it. Because he needed to try to be better.

Not getting in contact with Allison had been part of that. Though if he were being honest with himself, a big reason he hadn't called or texted is because she hadn't called or texted. And he didn't want to be that guy.

God, he thought to himself as he turned away from the mirror to start on homework, he really missed her.

Things between them had always been compicated. But they'd always been easy too. In the sense that being with her felt right, felt normal. In the small pockets of time where it was just the two of them, it had only been that. Soctt and Allison. Not werewolf and hunter. Just a teenage couple in love and trying to spend as much time together as possible.

Maybe someday they could have that again.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. No doubt Stiles checking up on him. They'd left things with Derek completely unresolved.

But when he opened the text, it wasn't from Stiles.

_we need to talk_

He felt a flood of hope surging through him at the simple words.

_when?_

There were sudden noises outside his window and Scott's mind jumped to the Alpha in the elevator.

Fuck, what if he'd come looking for Scott?

He let his claws grow out, just in case, and opened the blinds, ready to fight off his attacker, when he saw a sweet, hesitant smile - all dimples and pink lips.

"Allison?" he asked as he opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could have that talk now."

And as she stepped through his window; into his room and so close all he had to do was reach out and he'd be touching her, Allison wrapped her arms around him, closed the distance - and the wound - and whispered softly, "I've missed you."


End file.
